


Serene

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Living Together, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo loves to see Dee sprawled, asleep, peaceful and relaxed.





	Serene

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee, Sprawl,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Ryo smirks slightly; Dee certainly knows how to make himself at home. He’s sprawled across the sofa, head on one armrest, feet on the other, and one arm dangling off the edge, hand almost on the floor. He was reading the paper before he dozed off, but now that’s draped half across his face, rising and falling with each slow, peaceful breath.

When he thinks back, Dee has always been this way, effortlessly taking up any available space with his signature loose-limbed sprawl, whether it’s the sofa, the bed, or his chair at work, where he can somehow sleep with his legs stretched out in front of him and his head tipped back in what should be a very uncomfortable position, snoring away. Sprawling just comes naturally to him, and he can fall asleep anywhere. Sometimes, Ryo envies his lover. He always looks so relaxed

Taking the newspaper, Ryo folds it and sets it aside. Dinner will be ready soon, and yet it seems a shame to wake Dee when he looks so at peace. Besides, when he’s awake he’s so animated that Ryo never really gets the opportunity to just look at his lover. He really is a beautiful man, with his hair mussed, those long, black lashes resting softly against the curve of his cheek, and his lips slightly parted. Serene, that’s the word.

The timer in the kitchen buzzes, breaking Ryo out of his reverie, and almost simultaneously, Dee stirs, stretching slowly, lithe and supple as a cat, green eyes opening and his mouth curving up into a smile at seeing Ryo looking down at him.

“Hey.”

Ryo smiles back at the man he loves more than anything. “Hey. I was just coming to wake you. Dinner’s ready.”

“Great! I’m starving.” Getting to his feet, Dee stretches again, showing off. Ryo knows it’s deliberate because of the grin and the wink Dee throws his way. “I’d better go freshen up before we eat.”

“Don’t take too long, or it’ll get cold.”

“Two minutes.” Dee vanishes into the bathroom as Ryo returns to the kitchen, smiling. Living together is better than he ever would have believed.

The End


End file.
